elder_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Alesira Stormwind
"I appreciate the gesture -- even if it tastes like seawater." - Alesira Stormwind Intro Alesira Saveria Stormwind is the current head of House Stormwind, the richest of the Ten Noble Houses of Arumet. She acts as the financier of the Golden Blades, drawing from her family's wealth to fund their exploits. Description Appearance Alesira is a half-elven woman, possessing a slightly more sturdy build than most of her species. Her hair is the crimson red color of most every Stormwind, and previously possessed blue eyes flecked with gold. Following her growth as a sorceress, her eyes became fully gold. Despite her passion for modern fashions, she keeps her field clothing rather plain, favoring a red tunic with breeches and boots. Personality Alesira is often very compliant, and avoids conflict with individuals as much as she can. She is possessed of a very low self-esteem, often low-balling her own capabilities and acquiescing to the commands of those she views more powerful than herself. In turn, she also only sees the best in her companions, finding it hard to believe that anyone could be as awful as she; even though her companions possess equally tarnished histories. She values her family and its status above all else, and will never back down from a challenge to the honor of House Stormwind. Biography Alesira was born to Ander Stormwind and Quelenna Nailo, after the former kidnapped her mother and slaughtered her clan. Ander forced Quelenna to give him an heir to the family name, and shortly after Alesira was born, Quelenna fled. Once he had a stable bloodline, Ander ignored his young daughter, entrusting her to the care of the captain of the Handmaidens, Maudelyn Dyer. Maudelyn treated her like a daughter of her own, and raised her under the faith of Vorvadoss. At 8 years old, Alesira experienced an awakening following a brawl in the marketplace, what would come to be called the Arumet Massacre. Stormwind and Tallstag family members had begun slaughtering each other in the streets, and Alesira was caught by a Tallstag sword. The stress of the skirmish caused Alesira's latent draconic powers to awaken, setting the marketplace ablaze and granting her access to magic. Before almost being cut down by the Tallstag guardsmen, Evendur Tallstag saved her, and brought her to Stormwind Manor. The revelation of her gift drew Ander's attention, and he pushed for her to become Vorvadoss's Champion as a paladin of the order. Alesira took the opportunity for her father's affection without a second thought. During her training, Alesira became more familiar with the problems and politics of her city than she would have liked, unable now to see anything but the corruption seeping through its roots. She found solace in the arms of Evendur Tallstag, the one man she believed possessed a good heart in the city. The pair had secret relations, a scandal in and of itself, but Alesira became pregnant, and bore Evendur a son out of wedlock. She named the boy Caius, and snuck him off to live with his father, while she fled the city in fear of her father's wrath. Alesira used her paladin training as a mercenary for three years, before joining the Black Dawn mercenary company under Janik Friesinger as a crossbowman and throatcutter. Eventually, the company trade became too gruesome for her, and she abandoned that life as well, planning to drink away the memory at the Purple Worm in Archett. Relationships * Evendur Tallstag ** Alesira has loved Evendur from a very young age, resolving early on to marry him. Though tough times have prevented them from being together, the events of Alesira's return to Arumet have rekindled their relationship, resulting in Evendur's proposal, and Alesira's acceptance. No wedding has yet occurred, though Alesira greatly respects her fiance. * Aygun Ulric ** Aygun represents everything the Arumethi people should strive to be, in Alesira's eyes. Despite her terrible past, Alesira greatly respects Aygun, and the pair have shared a few passing nights. Alesira is closest to Aygun of any of the original Golden Blades. * Autolycus Akisfire ** Autolycus possesses a unique capacity to drive Alesira up the wall. Despite his chaotic personality, she envies Auto's freedom, and admires his desire to do right by the common folk. Though he does not agree with her, she believes that he would have made a fine ruler of House Akisfire. * Dravak Brawnbeard ** Dravak and Alesira have not interacted extensively, such is the nature of Dravak. That said, he remains cool under pressure and never openly worries about what will become of him. Alesira latches on to these traits, turning to Dravak when she is unsure of the future. In an odd sense, she turns to him to guidance much in same way she wished she could her father. * Numan Parson Craig **Alesira was initially apprehensive about bringing Numan into the fold; both for his own safety and out of paranoia. Over time though, Numan has proven himself kind and dedicated to the cause. Even still, Alesira remains cautious, as Numan's recklessness worries her that he'll get himself -- or those around him -- killed in the process. * Maudelyn Dyer **Having raised Alesira from youth, Alesira looks up to Maudelyn as a mother figure, and respects her dedication to the family and her faith. Now that she outranks Maudelyn, she is careful to keep the paladin at her side, finding comfort and security in her presence. * Janik Friesinger **Janik pulled Alesira up by her bootstraps when she was at her lowest. For this, she respected the man; but, when she got to know him, see what kind of man he really was, she began to fear him. She speaks solemnly at his mention, almost as if mourning what a great man he could have been. * Ander Stormwind **Alesira had a strained and convoluted relationship with her late father. As a child, she looked up to Ander, with unconditional familial love; as she grew older, and began to see what she really meant to him, she felt more and more distanced from him. By the time she left Arumet, she hated the man, hoping he would have died before she returned home. That said, her leaving clearly had an impact on him, and when she returned, she found it hard to accept her father after his revelation. As much as she loved him before he passed, she will never forget the father he never was to her. * Celo Stormwind **Despite marrying into the family when Alesira was 22, Alesira and Celo have often regarded each other with fondness, the former holding a great deal of respect for her stepmother. As far as Alesira was concerned, Celo possesses a strength of character that she does not. * Quelenna Nailo ** Alesira understands the position Quelenna was in, but she nevertheless resents her for leaving her alone. Despite numerous attempts to foster familial love between them on the part of her mother, Alesira cannot bring herself to forgive Quelenna for abandoning her. She has in the past even used racial slurs to ward her mother off, favoring her human background over her elfish one. * Xyrenis Mustang **Alesira and Xyrenis have never got along. Alesira was wary to add another pirate to the Golden Blades, but since that point, Xyrenis has proven herself to be chaotic and reckless. The incident involving a bandit chief solidified her position in her mind as a danger to herself and those around her; especially Auto. * Romeo Martello **Alesira has taken an interest in Romeo’s skills as a smith, seeking his aid in refining her sword on at least one occasion. His service as a cleric as well as on the walls during the Siege of Arumet has proven to her that Romeo is of a special sort. She pays close attention to his progress as he worms his way into the Golden Blades. *Telion Draykavac **Lady Stormwind isn't sure what to make of Telion. While Telion has slowly been making more and more allowances for Alesira, she simply can't shake the feeling that Telion is trying to get her to let her guard down despite the sacrifices, both personal and physical, that Telion has made. Abilities & Equipment Alesira trained from a young age to become a Paladin of Vorvadoss. Despite not completing her training, she is an adept fighter capable of using most forms of weaponry. Her weapons of choice tend to favor her rapier, Tyrantslayer, as well as a whip and longsword in close range. When caught behind her teammates, Alesira will on occasion use her light crossbow or longbow. She is also gifted with a magical power that occurs rarely in the Stormwind bloodline: the power of dragons. This has manifested in the form of scale-like growths on her skin, which are capable of resisting a sword's blow; causing her to favor light clothing over armor in battle. This also grants her magic and the ability to control fire, which is often paired with her fighting abilities in close quarters. Trivia * Her rapier, Tyrantslayer, is named after the chosen weapon of Inquisitor Katarinya Greyfax from Warhammer 40,000. * Alesira draws apparent influences from both Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long of RWBY. Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Half-elves Category:House Stormwind Category:Player Characters Category:Sorcerers